1. Technical Field
System and method for indicating an efficiency level of energy usage by an automotive vehicle to a passenger in the vehicle.
2. Background Art
The need to reduce energy usage of a vehicle is well known. Reducing the energy usage of the vehicle can improve engine fuel economy of the vehicle as well as extend the life of a storage battery in a battery-powered vehicle, such as a high-voltage battery that outputs electric energy. Furthermore, reducing the energy usage of the vehicle can reduce undesirable emissions from the vehicle.